Adicto a tu Amor
by Miko Fleur
Summary: One Shot: Después de un largo viaje, el vikingo Darién retorna a sus tierras. En su cabeza, no puede exorcizar a su pequeña e inocente esclava, Serena; así como sabe casi todos sus guerreros tampoco... Lemon


******(N/A) Sailor moon y cia. Le perternesen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es Mía.**

**Capítulo I**

**Escandinavia, Siglo VI**

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba la gran choza dotando además de calor todo el lugar. Sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa de madera, Darién permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que lo enfrentaba. Aquel día había regresado por fin de su largo viaje y aunque sus hombres tenían deseos de festejar, el desistió de la idea pero les autorizo a llevarla a cabo en el pueblo. Dio un sorbo a su copa de bronce que contenía vino y saboreó el agradable gusto a la comida casera que Rei siempre se esmeraba en tenerle lista.

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a él pero no les presto atención. Sin embargo, al reconocer su presencia la miro mientras ella esperaba muy cerca de él.

- ¿Desea un poco más de vino, Amo?- consulto con su suave y casi melodiosa voz.

Sus ojos azules se deslizaron por la figura de la joven. Vestida con una sencilla túnica de algodón blanca con mangas largas y acampanadas, ceñido a su estrecha cintura por una cinta de cuero marrón entrelazada. Sus cabellos dorados caían en perfectas ondas por su espalda, llegando hasta casi su trasero. Miraba fijamente al suelo lo que impedía que apreciara sus preciosos ojos color cielo.

- Acércate- le ordeno con voz sumamente ronca.

Temerosa de haberle molestado, acorto la distancia que los separaban para quedar al lado de su gran sillón. Así de cerca, el vikingo podía oír su respiración nerviosa y apreciar sus manos inquietas.

Sin dudas, aquella joven había sido su mejor adquisición entre todos sus saqueos. Y ahora que la tenía cerca, se sentía casi aliviado. Durante todo el viaje no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella y su hermosa presencia. Recordar la risa y alegría que demostraba cuando desconocía que la observaba, lo dulce y dócil que era con casi todos los integrantes de su forzado hogar. Todos sus hombres tenían expresamente advertido de ni siquiera atreverse a mirarla y sabía que para ellos era una tarea difícil ya que la esclava era sumamente atrayente. No dudaba que más de uno deseaba fervientemente poder arrebatársela.

Agobiado por estos irritables pensamientos, corrió un poco su sillón separándolo de la mesa y tomándola de las caderas la sentó en sus piernas. Ella dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al verse sentada allí, miro con temor por sobre su hombro ya que le daba la espalda y descubrió a su amo sosteniendo varias de sus hebras rubias y apreciado su aroma a flores silvestres.

- Serena- susurro aun con voz ronca.

- ¿Si, Amo?- consulto con los latidos de su corazón acelerados. Aquella tonalidad de voz hacía sentir un torbellino de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Haz cumplido la orden que te di antes de irme?- interrogo corriendo su cabello hasta dejarlo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Serena se sonrojo enseguida. Su amo le había hecho prometer que no permitiría que ningún hombre la tomara como mujer. Al principio no sabía a qué se había referido pero una vez que parió, le consulto a Rei sobre el significado de esas palabras. Ella había sido robada por el señor Darién cuando tenía nueve años y nadie jamás le había explicado esas cuestiones entre un hombre y una mujer. Once años después, por fin entendía el significado.

La joven asintió al sentir un nudo en la garganta. Rei le había explicado además, que si su amo le había pedido eso aquello significaba que ante sus ojos no era igual a las otras. Sin embargo, eso tampoco significaba que la desposaría.

Sintió que la mano izquierda que descansaba sobre su cadera se deslizaba bajando por su pierna para comenzar a subir la falda de su vestido.

Darién podía sentir como la respiración de Serena se agitaba aún más con aquella acción. La piel de sus perfectas piernas era muy suave, tan diferente a él. Sin perder tiempo, su mano se deslizó hacia su inocente centro. Sintió sus rizos hasta por fin deslizar uno de sus dedos a lo largo sus rosados pliegues. Inmediatamente Serena se estremeció recostándose en su amplio pecho, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y soltando un jadeo, sorprendida y sin entender demasiado que eran esas nuevas sensaciones.

Aquello casi lo enloqueció. Observar esa reacción de deseo en tan tierna criatura hacia que su ego rugiera de victoria. Serena recibía sus eróticas caricias sin protestar y se humedecía cada vez más, mientras los jadeos aumentaban. Sin esperar más tiempo, bajo sus labios hacia la piel desprotegida de su cuello y en cuanto comenzó a recorrerla con su tibia lengua, dejo escapar un gemido.

- ¡Amo!- su voz era una melodía para su deseo.

Abandono su centro húmedo y palpitante para hacer que se diese vuelta y lo mirara de frente. Así pudo apreciar sus ojos entre cerrados, sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, su pecho levantándose y bajando por su acelerada respiración. Sin poder esperar más, con un movimiento brusco la beso. Serena no se resistió y poco a poco logro que ella abriese sus labios para dar paso a su ansiosa lengua por probar su sabor.

Fuera de sí, la alzo y se puso de pie sin dejar un segundo de besar aquel adictivo elixir. Se dirigió sin vacilar a sus aposentos mientras sentía como Serena se abrazaba aún más a su cuello. Por un momento, ambos quedaron sin aire por lo que se separaron. Los ojos celestes de la fémina lo miraban fijamente y en ellos se podían distinguir un millar de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Abrió la puerta de roble de una patada e hizo lo mismo al cerrarla. Camino hacia la enorme cama cubierta de calidas pieles para las noches más crudas de invierno y la recostó en el centro. Ansioso se quitó las telas y cuero que cubrían su amplio pecho. Ante esto, Serena contuvo el aliento. Jamás había visto el cuerpo de un hombre, sin embargo el observarlo solo provoco más admiración y una sensación de pequeñez ante tal trabajado y musculoso tórax.

Ante su mirada, Darién comprendió que con ella debía tener un trato especial. Acostumbrado a las mujeres poco inocentes, debía ser cuidadoso con la joven. Con este pensamiento, se sentó a su lado en la cama para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla a conciencia.

Serena se sintió liviana y relajada ante aquel toque suave y lento. Sintió como sus manos se dirigieron al cinturón de cuero y luego de deshacerse de el, quito lentamente la túnica blanca. La miro detenidamente, admirando la belleza de su cuerpo virgen. Su piel nívea perfecta, sus cabellos rubios cayendo por sus hombros y sus pechos medianos perfectos coronados con puntas rosadas. Una visión que volvería loco a más de uno.

Deslizo la mano que descansaba en su pequeño hombro hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos y masajearlo con ritmo lento. Serena sentía aquello como el toque de lava ardiente en su piel. No sabía cómo explicarlo, y le gustaba la sensación. Satisfecho por la expresión que se dibujaba en la cara, Darién recorrió su cuerpo con caricias sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin explorar. Aquel simple estimulo estaba provocando estragos en la sensible y receptiva esclava, quien no paraba de jadear.

Más ansioso que antes, el vikingo se despojó completamente de sus pesadas ropas, dejando ver su cuerpo de guerrero. Todos los músculos perfectamente marcados, una pequeña capa de vello en el centro de su pecho, varias cicatrices que eran la evidencia de sus batallas. Pero a Serena le llamo más la atención una zona en especial, ya que era la diferencia fundamental entre el cuerpo femenino y masculino. Su miembro se mostraba orgulloso ante la mirada atenta de la rubia.

Simulando los movimientos de un poderoso e imponente felino, se inclinó sobre ella, para luego dejar descansar un poco de su duro cuerpo sobre el de ella, suave y confortable. Serena soltó un jadeo más fuerte cuando ambos sexos se rozaron por el contacto. Lo miro fijamente, revelando la mezcla de sensaciones que se revolucionaban en su interior: Placer, miedo, confusión, ansiedad, entre otras cosas.

- Quiero que te relajes- le ordeno suavizando su voz, al punto que pareció una petición- Nunca te he lastimado, no lo haré ahora.

Aquello era verdad. Nunca le había molestado que Darién la robara, ya que quienes la tenían eran los crueles asesinos de sus padres. El vikingo, aunque extremadamente serio y autoritario, jamás le había hecho nada para lastimarla. Al contrario, la había protegido dándole una familia, amigos, un hogar. En esos momentos, solo estaba pidiendo que le devolviera un poco de aquella gratitud, supuso.

Asintió a lo dicho y trato de estar lo más relajada que pudo. Con una de sus macizas piernas, separo las de ella dejando el espacio que el necesitaba para hacerla suya. Una vez acomodado, la beso nuevamente ya que sentía una repentina sed de sus labios. Descendió por su cuello, siguiendo por la clavícula, el valle de su pecho y por último, sus suaves y maleables senos. Pasó su lengua por la cumbre de estos, haciéndola jadear aún más. Debía admitir que la extrema sensibilidad de su esclava lo estaba volviendo loco.

Frotó sus caderas contra las de ella para notar que su entrepierna se encontraba ya húmeda y dispuesta para él.

Acarició su rostro para informarle de que pronto comenzaría todo. Movió sus caderas sobre su intimidad hasta conseguir entrar un poco. Inmediatamente Serena soltó un gemido ansioso ante la sensación un poco incomoda. Pausadamente continuó adentrándose en su estrecha, cálida y decadente cavidad para sentir como la pequeña rubia clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros a causa de la incomodidad. Pero fue cuando cruzo la barrera de su inocencia, cuando la mujer dejo escapar un quejido que le preocupó. El no deseaba ni lastimarla ni que sintiera dolor.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, besando las lágrimas que caían por ojos ocultos tras sus perfectas pestañas. Le susurró al oído que todo pasaría en cuestión de minutos, y ella asintió. Una vez seguro que podía continuar sin dañarla, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén suave, débil, tratando de borrar el malestar.

Fue cuando Serena volvió a jadear y gemir de nuevo cuando supo que podía acelerar un poco más la marcha. Sus embestidas aumentaron al mismo paso que el placer que recorría ambos cuerpos.

- ¿Amo?- consulto entre gemidos, mientras las embestidas la movían bajo el.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- consulto sin detenerse.

- ¿Puedo soltar su cabello?- pidió tímidamente.

El largo cabello ébano de Darién se encontraba atado con una tira de cuero. Él sonrió ante la petición. Serena era tan especial, ya que su inocencia no tenía límites. Y hasta el fin del mundo, él se encargaría que solo él podría tenerla de esa manera. Finalmente, asintió, mientras aminoraba un poco el ritmo, dejándola que quitara la cinta y con sus finos y largos dedos acariciara su cabello, estremeciendo su cuero cabelludo con las caricias.

Rugió al sentir los escalofríos que le provocaba el contacto de ella, aumentando el doble los movimientos de su pelvis. Entonces, Serena no fue consiente de nada más que del inmenso placer que le estaba haciendo vivir su amo.

Fue cuando ella soltó un grito que le anunció el orgasmo la tocaba con sus adictivas caricias, que sintió como su cavidad palpitaba y se estrechaba de una manera tan erótica que no logro aguantar demasiado y la siguió en el goce.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, tratando que sus respiraciones volvieran a su normalidad. La pequeña rubia aun jugaba con sus cabellos mientras él se intoxicaba del aroma de su piel salada por la transpiración.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- le pregunto al oído, cuando ambos estuvieron recuperados.

Ella asintió simplemente, muy sonrojada. Darién se levantó un poco para contemplar lo magnifica que era. Inclusive la diosa Freyja estaría envidiando su belleza. Desnuda, perfecta, recostada en su cama con los cabellos dorados dispersos como un abanico de trigo.

- ¿Le ha gustado a usted, Amo?- interrogo tímidamente.

- Me ha encantado, pequeña- le sonrió con esa sonrisa que era capaz de evaporar todos los mares.

Salió de su interior suavemente y se recostó a su lado. El frío pronto los invadiría, por ello se puso de pie, la alzó en sus fuertes brazos y la deposito dentro de las cálidas pieles. Una vez ella adentro, el regreso a su lado para abrazarla contra su tórax. Este solo gesto lo hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sin percatarse, ambos quedaron dormidos siendo iluminados simplemente por la gran chimenea en el fondo de la habitación.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin prisa, como siempre. Aun después de lo ocurrido, la situación entre ellos no había cambiado. El seguía siendo el guerrero vikingo, su amo y ella una simple esclava. El fuerte hombre no era tan bueno a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, en tanto ella no podía ni se atrevía exigir más de lo que tenía.

Serena se encontraba de camino hacia la casa de su amo nuevamente, luego de ir a comprar un poco de miel al mercado. Sus pensamientos no cambiaban de rumbo desde hacía una semana. Su Amo _¿Por qué la tomo aquella noche?_ Seguramente para satisfacer su necesidad de estar con una mujer después de tan largo viaje, respondió su razón. _¿Por qué deseaba ella que aquello ocurriera nuevamente?_ Ella no tenía derecho a anhelar aquello. Era simplemente una sirva, una esclava que debía agradecer cada día que respiraba, dada la violencia de la época. Rei le aconsejo que permaneciera callada con respecto al tema, para que su Amo no se molestara. Ser sumisa y callada.

De igual manera, todas estas vacilaciones habían hecho que perdiera un poco el excelente ánimo, la sonrisa perfecta, la alegría sin razón aparente.

- ¡Serena!- la llamo alguien, haciéndola detener y mirar a todos lados.

Un apuesto hombre se acercó a la esclava a paso decidido. Era uno de los hombres del señor Darién. El guerrero se aproximó veloz hacía ella en tiempo record, sin ni siquiera agitarse. Seiya siempre la miraba de una manera que no había comprendido, pero ahora lo comprendía perfectamente.

- ¿Qué necesita, señor Seiya?- consulto suavemente, sosteniendo el tarro de miel en sus brazos.

- Solo deseaba conversar un poco contigo- le aseguro sonriente, muy galante.

- Me encuentro con un poco de prisa- dijo tratando de escapar de la situación. Su mirada le incomodaba demasiado, como si se la estuviese comiendo con los ojos- Debo llevar esta miel que necesita Rei para la cena.

- Tengo mi caballo cerca- le señalo el hermoso animal que esperaba en la puerta de la taberna- Así llegaras a tiempo y podrás hablar conmigo.

Serena no sabía que decir para escapar de la situación. No tenía nada en contra del apuesto joven, pero no deseaba que su Amo se molestara con ella por su culpa. A su cabeza llego la voz profunda del vikingo en forma de recordatorio: "_No quiero que te acerques demasiado a mis guerreros"_, sentencio severo. En ese momento pensó que era simplemente porque era una distracción con su charla interminable, pero cuando termino la frase ya no tenía sentido. "_No quiero que permitas que nadie se te acerque, que nadie intente tocar tu piel, que nadie te tome como mujer"_. Pensar que sin la explicación de Rei, jamás habría entendido el sentido de lo dicho. Pero ahora, con Seiya parado frente a ella, comprendía cual había sido la intención de su señor.

- Señor Seiya, yo no…- intento decir en forma de balbuceos.

- Seiya- lo llamo con una voz que podía asustar a cualquiera- ¿A caso no entendiste la orden de nuestro señor cuando te dijo que te quería lejos de Serena?

La joven sonrió al ver acercarse a Nicholas, el segundo al mando del vikingo. El imponente hombre de cabellera larga y algo rebelde color chocolate se colocó entre la esclava y el guerrero, cortando cualquier cosa entre ellos dos.

- Solo estaba hablando- respondió arrastrando las palabras por entre sus dientes apretados.

Nicholas le dirigió una mirada seria que expresaba que no le creía en lo más mínimo, para luego darle la espalda y mirar con ternura a Serena.

- Me dirigía hacia tu hogar- le sonrió casi paternalmente- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Serena asintió tímidamente, sin mirar nuevamente al otro guerrero que maldecía por lo bajo cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar. Ella no tenía nada contra Seiya realmente, se conocían casi desde niños. Pero no deseaba que su Amo se molestara, más aun si la orden también fue dada para el guerrero. Sabía que la insurgencia era prácticamente intolerable para el Gran Guerrero.

- Mi reino por tus pensamientos- dijo riendo Nicholas- Vas muy callada Serena, y eso para ti es demasiado extraño. ¿Qué es lo que tanto reflexiona tu cabecita?

Serena sonrió levemente y le respondió que simplemente se encontraba distraída. Pero por la sonrisa pícara que mostraban los labios de Nicholas, supo que no le creía. Por lo que decidió comenzar una charla para que no continuara interrogando.

- ¿Va a mi hogar para ver a Rei?- consultó sonriendo.

El guerrero sonrió roncamente mientras desataba las riendas de su hermoso caballo. El pelaje del animal se asemejaba mucho al color del cabello de Nicholas, con excepción de las crines que era de color ébano como la noche. Aun sonriendo subió de un solo movimiento perfecto, para luego inclinarse a darle la mano para que ella también subiera. A Serena no le costó demasiado subir, ya que cuando tenía once años, su Amo le había enseñado a montar en una de sus yeguas. Luego supo que la siempre maternal Rei le había comentado su miedo por no saber defenderse si alguien los invadía, como evitar que la roben de lugar del cual se había encariñado.

.

_Serena miro fascinada a la imponente yegua blanca frente a ella. La niña sonrió mirando a su joven Amo. Aun no eran el líder, ya que obedecía a su amado padre pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera sus propias ganancias de los asaltos y comercio. A sus veinte años, el hermoso pelinegro tenia oro, propiedades y esclavos. Entre ellos, Serena y Rei. _

_Rei era hija de una de las siervas del padre de Darién y le fue legada como su primera sierva. Por ello, Rei sabía todo sobre su Amo: Gustos, preferencias, odios, molestias. Ambos habían sembrado una tierna amistad desde pequeños. Además, Rei era completamente fiel a su señor dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo. Cuando llego la pequeña Serena asustada, Rei era apenas tres años mayor pero siempre asumió una función maternal por encargo de Darién._

_- __Serena, deseo enseñarte como montar__- le explico Darién, tan serio como siempre. No le dio muchos motivos más, ya que Serena no los necesitaba. Las palabras de su Amo eran sagradas y obedecidas al pie de la letra._

_La niña asintió y observo atentamente cada uno de los movimientos y explicaciones de su maestro. _

.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia el hogar de su Amo. Nicholas había llegado a aquellas tierras cuando ella tenía trece años, junto a su hermana Lita. Ambos eran descendientes de los Moros españoles por su padre y de una joven vikinga, por ello tenían la tez trigueña y el cabello de un color chocolate. Sin perder tiempo, se unió a los hombres de Darién destacando rápidamente por sus técnicas de combate. Pero lo más importante es la amistad que lograron entablar ambos hombres. Además Andrew, primo hermano de Darién, se había casado con la hermosísima Lita hacía apenas tres años.

Serena sabía perfectamente el romance que vivían Nicholas y Rei. Con sus dieciséis años, su hermoso cabello azabache, sus profundos ojos color azules y su perfecto cuerpo, Rei atraía a más de una mirada. Además de eso, Nicholas se enamoró de su personalidad dulce y paciente, divertida y alegre, se notaba a leguas. Sabía que su Amo, le había dado permiso a Nicholas para que tomara como su mujer a Rei ya que la quería demasiado como para ser egoísta y no dejar ser feliz a su mejor amiga. Aun así, Nick no daba el paso y Serena simplemente no lo comprendía.

Llegaron unos pocos minutos. La casa de Darién era la más grande de todo el pueblo, por ello estaba sobre la colina. Serena bajo del caballo de un simple movimiento, con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota de miel del tarro. Miró a Nicholas bajar y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, donde el señor de esas tierras se encontraba observándolos.

Darién había salido a tomar aire fresco. Le gustaba la primavera ya que se podía apreciar el verde intenso del pasto y las flores silvestres nacer. Fue entonces que los vio llegar. Ambos no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia mientras descendían del caballo hasta que comenzaron a caminar hacia él. Serena al verlo, automáticamente bajo la mirada, se inclinó un poco en forma de respeto y se fue rápidamente hacia la cocina sin decir palabra. Ante esto y el rostro de molestia de Darién, Nicholas soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre para que escapara así?- le consulto cuando estuvo cerca- Parecía una blanca e indefensa liebre alejándose del serio lobo.

Darién le devolvió una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole que no quería hablar del tema. El vikingo tenía la habilidad de dar órdenes con solo una simple mirada.

- De acuerdo- acepto alzando las manos en señal de rendición- No menciono el tema. Pero igual me debes una. No eres el único lobo que la asustó hoy.

- ¿De qué hablas?- interrogo manteniendo a raya cualquier emoción.

- Seiya- dijo simplemente- Trataba de convencerla para que caminaran juntos, aunque su lenguaje corporal me decía que si no intervenía terminaría por saltarle encima.

Darién asintió simplemente y le pidió que entraran así conversaban mientras almorzaban juntos. Nicholas acepto sin objetar.

.-.

Serena se encontraba preparando un dulce en el fuego mientras Rei bordaba laboriosamente una de las finas prendas de su Amo, sentada cerca de ella. Se notaba un poco nerviosa, seguramente por la presencia de Nicholas en el gran salón.

La rubia dejo por unos segundos lo que hacía y se acercó hasta Rei para sentarse en el suelo frente a ella. La pelinegra la miro con atención ya que no entendía porque lo hacía.

- No te preocupes, _systir_- le dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas- El señor Nicholas pronto te pedirá que vivas junto a él por siempre.

Rei sonrió ante las palabras dichas. Acarició sus suaves cabellos, cuando ambas sintieron los pasos firmes de alguien. Serena levanto su cabeza y observo a Nicholas entrar por la puerta. De manera veloz, Serena les dijo a todas las mujeres allí presentes de que los dejaran solos. Antes de salir, le regalo una sonrisa a Rei.

* * *

La noche ya había caído. Aquella tarde por fin Nicholas le había pedido a Rei que se uniera con él. Se había demorado ya que había estado buscando un digno regalo para entregarle aquel día, el cual fue una preciosa gargantilla de oro.

Serena se encontraba ayudando en la cocina todo lo que podía. Rei se mostraba muy feliz, dándole órdenes a todas las mujeres. Estaba tan feliz, que no había retado ni una sola vez a la distraída Mina por su falta de atención a lo que hacía.

Como era costumbre, la comida fue servida a su Amo y Serena permaneció parada junto a él con la jarra de vino, en la espera de cualquier petición. Por su lado, Darién cenaba en silencio. Ni una sola vez la había llamado, ya que se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos.

Una vez termino, se puso de pie y la miro por primera vez. Serena se sentía sumamente nerviosa ante esa mirada sería tan característica de él. Camino sin prisa hacia la chimenea que había en aquel lugar para observar detenidamente el fuego ardiendo. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales ella no se movió de su lugar.

- Serena- la llamo por fin.

- ¿Si, Amo?- pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

Darién desvió la mirada del fuego para posarla sobre ella. La joven se mostraba muy seria, algo atípico en su carácter. Siempre fue una joven dulce, alegre, inocente frente a él, sin embargo en este último tiempo se mostraba reservada, seria y taciturna.

- Acompáñame- le ordeno.

Ambos salieron del salón y caminaron por la residencia. Serena sabía perfectamente que se dirigían hacia la habitación principal, lo cual significaba seguramente que su Amo la tomaría nuevamente en aquel lugar.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, Darién cerro las puertas dejándolos completamente solos. Suspirando, Serena levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

- Como viste hoy, he permitido que Rei sea libre y se una con Nicholas para que sean felices- dijo completamente serio- Sé que me costará acostumbrarme a que no estará en esta casa, organizando todo como le enseño su madre, quien fue la principal sierva de mi padre.

A Serena le sorprendió que comenzaran a hablar del tema. Sabía que para su Amo no sería fácil la partida de Rei, pero jamás pensó que se lo expresaría en voz alta, frente a otra persona.

- ¿Desea que me encargue yo de aquellas tareas?- consulto luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

- No te pedí que vinieras a mi habitación para decirte algo así- señalo mientras se acercaba hacia ella- Quiero preguntarte si tu harás lo mismo… Pedirme tu libertad por amor.

La confusión se plasmó en el rostro de la joven esclava. Lo que había hecho el vikingo con Rei era una enorme excepción, algo que ella jamás había oído. Cuando uno era tomado como esclavo, era realmente difícil abandonar esa condición.

- Amo, yo jamás me atrevería a pedir tal petición- le explico extrañada- Además, este es mi hogar. Aquí están las personas a quien yo quiero.

Darién levanto su mano hasta acariciar una de sus mejillas, haciendo que Serena suspirara silenciosamente. De un momento al otro, el cuerpo de la rubia se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, quien la miraba profundamente. Llevó su mano hasta sus cabellos para acariciarlo y jugar delicadamente con algunas hebras. Sintiéndose débil por la cercanía, colocó ambas manos en sus pectorales rogando que no la soltara ya que sus rodillas no le respondían.

El vikingo descendió sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de suaves y delicados besos. La respiración de la joven se agitó ante la sutil caricia del imponente hombre que la sostenía, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en una sensación única y placentera.

- Me agrada saber eso- le revelo mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, a escasos centímetros- Porque jamás te permitiré que te alejes de este lugar.

Lo dicho la sorprendió, ya que su Amo lo había pronunciado con cierta rabia y posesión que nunca había apresado. El pelinegro sin perder tiempo se apodero de sus labios, en un demandante beso. Al principio la sorpresa la paralizo, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió a la narcótica caricia. Una vez que obtuvo la respuesta de ella, todo control se desmoronó como un cristal hecho añicos. La pasión se hizo presente en la habitación de una manera incontrolable.

Serena sintió como su Amo la levantaba como si se tratara de una pluma y se dirigiera con ella a la cama que ya habían compartido una vez. La sensación de la suavidad de las pieles y su dura musculatura era realmente delirante. Se sentía extraña, como si le fuera imposible aguantar un segundo más sin que él la invadiera. Por su lado, Darién sin cortar el beso se quitaba el abrigado ropaje con desesperación. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que detener el beso para despojarlos a ambos de todo lo que no les permitiera que sus pieles se sintieran.

Una vez ambos desnudos, Darién se tomó su tiempo de estimular todo su cuerpo con empeño logrando que Serena jadeara sin restricciones. A diferencia de su primera vez, la rubia no podía contenerse. Su deseo la dominaba, transformándola en otra persona. El pelinegro se había percatado de aquel maravilloso cambio, lo cual lo lleno de orgullo y alegría: Serena no era indiferente la su pasión.

Suavemente Darién se quitó de encima de ella, extrañándola. Se acostó a su costado, mientras sus manos la tomaron de la cintura para acomodarla de manera en que ella le daba la espalda, pegada contra su pecho. Serena no comprendía que era lo que deseaba hacer su Amo, hasta que sintió como una de las musculosas piernas del hombre separaba en medio de las de ella, para deslizar finalmente su miembro hacia su intimidad. La rubia gimió fuertemente ante la sensación de su hombría hundida en ella, agitando aún más su respiración. Darién se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, saboreado la magnífica oleada de placer que lo había embargado. Controlándose para no embestirla con demasiada fuerza, comenzó un ritmo lento tratando de que ella se adaptara perfectamente a él.

Serena recostó su cabeza contra él, entregándose al placer que la recorría. Por su lado, el pelinegro disfruto de la suavidad de su mejilla frotándola con la suya mientras sus grandes manos bajaban por su cuerpo en una caricia lenta y desesperante, hasta llegar al punto más sensible de su perfecta anatomía femenina. La rubia gimió al sentir que se mano la estimulaba al compás de las profundas embestidas.

Darién sonrío al descubrir que ella comenzaba a mover las caderas para tratar de acompañar sus movimientos. Sin contenerse más, aumento el ritmo. Más y más. Al borde de la locura, la rubia dejo aflorar toda su pasión aceptando gustosa la fuerza de su embiste. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho más, cuando un devastador orgasmo la atravesó haciéndola gritar aún más. El vikingo sonrió satisfecho de lo que había logrado provocar en la joven, hasta que ella le hablo.

- Amo- gimió agitada por los efectos del placer- Amo…- una oleada aun mayor le hizo perder la cordura- …Darién…- grito cerrando los ojos.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Sin poder soportarlo, se corrió en su interior mientras soltaba un gruñido por la fascinante sensación. Inmediatamente la observo. Serena permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, su respiración apenas alterada en ese entonces, disfrutando de la sensación de falta total de energías. El pelinegro la abrazo posesivamente inspirando en su cuello, el magnífico olor de su piel mientras reflexionaba lo ocurrido. Lo había llamado por su nombre. Jamás en los once años que permaneció a su lado lo había llamado por su nombre, no se atrevía… era una especie de falta de respeto para ella. En cualquier otro esclavo, le perecía una decisión sensata… pero en Serena fue como un sutil regalo.

Sintió su respiración acompasada, señal de que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo sin poder oponer resistencia. Sonriendo, el decidió hacer lo mismo mientras la atrajo aún más (si era posible) a su cuerpo.

.-.

Dos horas después, Serena despertó del placentero sueño que había vivido. Entonces fue consciente de que estaba desnuda y en los brazos del Vikingo dueño de esas tierras.

Intentó salir de su agarre, segura de que él deseaba dormir solo. Como siempre lo hacía. Tomaba a sus amantes y estas debían irse después. Sin embargo, el agarre se intensifico ante los esfuerzos de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Darién con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Intentaba dejarlo descansar, retirándome de sus aposentos mi Amo- le explico agachando la cabeza por su falta de habilidad para no incomodarlo.

- Tú no iras a ningún lado- señalo abriendo más los ojos, molesto por la sola mención de que ella se apartara- De ahora en más, dormirás aquí, conmigo.

- Pero Amo- exclamo sorprendida- Usted nunca duerme con sus amantes. Si tiene miedo de que yo quiera escapar, no debe preocuparse porque no lo haré. Este es mi hogar y esta es mi familia. Jamás me alejaría, a menos que usted lo pidiera.

Darién sonrió ante lo dicho y de un movimiento para nada brusco, la atrajo contra su pecho de frente, cubriéndola con su embriagador calor y una sensación de plenitud.

- No desconfío de tu obediencia, mi pequeña Serena- le informo con una sonrisa- Desconfió de todos los hombres de este lugar. No deseo que te toquen, te quiero solo para mí.

La rubia se estremeció cuando él se colocó completamente encima de su cuerpo, se levantó un poco dejándola encerrada entre sus brazos y la cama, su mirada era excitante lo cual alteraba su respiración.

- No sé cómo expresarlo, pero no quiero que te apartes de mí ni un segundo- acarició su rostro- Quiero que seas la señora de este lugar. Que todos sepan que eres mi mujer y ninguna otra.

- ¡Amo!- exclamo agitada por lo que sus palabras significaban.

- Quiero que seas tú la que llevará a mis hijos- continuó sonriéndole- Ya me perteneces en cuerpo. Ahora quiero tu corazón.

Sin más, descendió hasta sus labios para así besarlos con renovada lujuria. Al separarse, descubrió la sonrisa de la rubia quien colocó ambas manos acunando su rostro.

- Amo, mi corazón también lo posees hace mucho tiempo- aseguro con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en ella, junto a sus ojos color cielo que expresaban más que respeto… sino _amor_.

**Fin**


End file.
